This invention relates to a bridge for stringed instruments, more particularly for violins.
The important function of a violin bridge has been long recognized. In addition to holding or supporting the strings of the instrument, the bridge functions to transmit sound vibrations from the string to the body of the instrument. The transmission and resonant qualities of the bridge determine the tonal quality and volume of the instrument. In order to produce the fullest sound the vibration must be able to pass from the strings to the body with minimum obstruction.
Heretofore, several difficulties have been encountered in attempting to develop an ideal bridge. Normally trial and error was employed in determining the tonal effect of each bridge. Many bridges are known in the prior art which attempt to present high quality sound. These include my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,459, issued May 17, 1977; but none of these achieve the quality that is achieved by the bridge of the present invention.